


Remember Our Names

by TinyMog



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Relationships, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Reflection, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyMog/pseuds/TinyMog
Summary: She may only be half High Entia but she was still blessed, or perhaps cursed, with long life and Melia wonders how she'll be able to cope with the loss of everyone she cares about.





	Remember Our Names

**Author's Note:**

> Melia is one of my favorite characters ever and honestly deserves so much better. She goes through so much crap in the game and doesn't really get a happy ever after. So, I thought I'd write this to try and show what she might feel outliving everyone else.

   I take a deep breath as I stand on the cliffside. The winds whips my silver hair across my face and causes a few feathers to come loose and catch the wind. I squeeze the handle of the basket in my hands a little tighter, making sure not to drop it, and also just desperately wanting something to cling to.  
   I squeeze my eyes shut and fight the tears that will inevitably come. You'd think after all the times I've done this it'd get easier... But it never does. In a way I suppose that's comforting. What would it say about me if I was numb to death's sting?  
   I reach into the basket and pull out some of the petals, soft white Delirium Foxgloves, Fatal Beladonnas, and Mystic Dahlias. I squeeze them in my hand and bring them up to my face, breathing in the unique scent their mixture gives off. It's the same scent as Fiora's perfume. The one she wears- used to wear, everyday. I can't do this... I choke out a sob as the tears I've been holding back all day flow freely. She's gone I think. Gone just like, Shulk. And just like Riki, Reyn, and Sharla, and Dunban, and Kallian, and my father, and my people...  
  I throw the fistful of crumpled petals over the cliff. I'm the last one. Fiora was the last one I had... My closest friend. I fall to my knees and bury my face in my hands, basket tumbling over the side.The thought of tossing them out across the water with elegance gone, just as she is.  
   I sat with her, as she lay dying, her once bright green eyes darkened with old age and sickness. Her children were there, now old enough to have children of their own, they'd said their goodbyes to their mother and told her how much they loved her. Then it was just the two of us. Just like so many years ago when she confided in me about the fear she held when her Mechon body was failing her. Now, here we were again except this time... There was no hope of restoring her. She was really going to leave. And there was nothing I could do to stop it.  
   "You'll watch out for them won't you, Melia?" She said to me. I merely nodded. "Promise me?"  
   "Of course, Fiora." I said petting her now gray hair. Like mine, but coarser with age, "I promise."  
   She smiled. "Thank you, Melia. You're a wonderful friend. Far better than I deserve."  
   "No-"  
    "It's true. You-" She was interrupted by coughs that wracked her whole body. When they finally subsided she said, "Goodbye, Melia."  
   No. I'd thought. Not again. Not now.  
"Fiora-"  
   "We loved you, Melia. Shulk and I... All of us... You know that. Right?" I can only nod. She smiles again, "Now please, just," she takes a shuddering breath, "Remember our names." And then with a last final breath, she died. I layed my face in her lap and cried for hours it seemed. The last one of my friends. Gone.  
     The funeral was lovely. I gave a speech, by some miracle completing it with only my eyes welling up, and consoled her family. Trying to help them find closure. But I needed to come here and do this so that I could try and find some for myself too. I thought that by releasing her favorite flowers into the sea it would help symbolize letting go. But it's... still hard. I hope she's found peace and freedom, and that she's been reunited with Shulk and the others. She was so distraught when he passed away. So was I for that matter. While I grew out of my adolescent infatuation for him long ago, I still loved him deeply. Fiora and I found a sort of comfort in eachother. Spending many late nights talking together, laughing, and even crying. Those were such good times...  
   Now I'm not much older than Kallian was when he died. I'm still in good health. I have decades ahead of me. And yet, without the others... I'm not sure if it will even be worth living. I glance down at the steep drop and the crashing waves below. One misstep and I'd be rid of this pain...  
   "Auntie Melly!" A familiar little voice and the sound of rapid footsteps interrupts my thoughts. I get to my feet and take a few steps back. I wipe my eyes with my satin sleeve when the little body rams into my legs. "Auntie Melly I was looking for you!"  
   I look down at the innocent face, nearly obscured by a head of fluffy blonde hair. His wide, blue eyes look up at me with concern. He looks so much like his grandpa...  
   "I'm here, Dunstan." I say petting his hair, "What is it?"  
   "Auntie Melly, were you crying?" He says worried.  
   I reach down to scoop him up. "Yes, but I'm okay now."  
   He reaches up with his little hands to stroke my wings. "Did I help make it better? Are things okay now?"  
   I smile as I begin to walk back towards town. "Yes, I think things are going to be okay."  
   And I mean it. I promised Fiora after all and there are still those that need me. My friends and family may be gone, but there is always hope. There is always a future worth fighting for. My father, Kallian, Riki, Shulk, Fiora, Dunban, Reyn, and Sharla... They taught me that. And I will look after that future, for as long as I live. 

**Author's Note:**

> I tried not to make it too sad, (mostly for Melia's sake). Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
